


Words Left Unspoken

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm pretty sure that's fluff, M/M, minor mention of an original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an interrogation, Dean and Castiel have a short conversation, leading to a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unspoken

As Sam interrogated the wife of the murder victim, Dean and Castiel stood about two feet behind him but approximately one centimeter apart. Dean felt a sudden warmth on his lower back, which he soon discovered was Castiel’s hand. He glanced at Castiel sharply, who was biting his lip, probably to keep from smiling, as he slid his hand down Dean gently. Castiel couldn’t hold his smile back any more, inevitably, as he cupped Dean’s cheek before tightening his grip noticeably. Dean’s face slowly flushed, and he shifted to have his hands behind his back so he could halt Castiel’s advances with a squeeze of his wrist.

Castiel withdrew his hand slightly enough to hold Dean’s, looking considerably disappointed. When Dean shifted his eyes towards the ongoing interrogation, however, Cas began to understand. He nodded, a barely perceivable movement to anyone but Dean.

 _Not now?_ Castiel asked, his voice riding on the carrier wave used for short-wave angelic communication at low levels that Dean could understand. Dean shook his head.

 _Do you…regret what happened last night?_ Castiel asked tentatively. Dean was quick to shake his head, and he saw Castiel smile once more.

_Then what is it?_

Dean looked to Castiel’s feet, then glanced at Sam and back again.

_Ah. Your brother._

Dean nodded.

_Are you embarrassed?_

At this, Dean bit his lip and looked away. Castiel appeared to be irritated and withdrew his hand.

_I’ll take that as a yes._

Dean already missed the warmth of Castiel’s hand in his own and immediately regretted not having a quick answer. He thought hard as if in prayer and hoped the angel would hear him. _Look, Cas, it’s not that I’m embarrassed, at least not entirely, you’re just…my first guy, okay? And I’d be grateful if I’m the one to break it to Sam._

Castiel nodded, taking a minute to absorb this information. _If it helps, I am, in essence, genderless._

Dean scoffed under his breath. _I went for all of you, Cas. I mean, let’s face it, Jimmy’s not comin’ back anytime soon._

Castiel nodded again. _I suppose._

They now stood inches apart, not centimeters, and in complete silence. Sam completed the interrogation a few minutes later, and they headed back to the Impala. Not even trying to pray now, Dean internally scolded himself. _How could I be so stupid? Of course I’m not embarrassed, dammit, Cas is gorgeous as fuck, sweet, sexy, and everything I’ve ever wanted—_

Castiel cut off his stream of thoughts. “Thank you,” he smiled broadly.

Dean felt heat rise to his cheeks and he stared at the ground where he was walking. “Fuck,” he muttered.

They reached the Impala, but as Sam moved to enter the passenger side, Dean stopped him. “Backseat, Sammy. I need to talk to Cas.”

Sam paused, mouth hanging open with unspoken words. He clamped his jaw shut. “Sure you do,” he said, and Castiel stood patiently by the door, another reminder that he should move. “Okay.”

Dean walked around the back of the Impala as they sorted themselves out, Sam clambering gracelessly into the backseat and Castiel swooping into the passenger side. Dean ran his hand along the Chevrolet badge for luck, the warm sun making the contact feel like a gentle kiss goodbye. Dean smiled, muttering, “Thanks, Baby,” before rounding the car and getting behind the wheel.

Putting the keys in the ignition, Dean spoke to the angel riding shotgun.  “Cas, I regret nothing about having met you, especially not anything that happened last night. You’re pretty damn awesome, and I only have one thing I want to tell you,” he said, now looking into those impossibly blue eyes.

He leaned over and kissed Castiel, something soft and undeniably sweet, right in front of Sam.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly before he chuckled lightly and looked out the window with an under-the-breath comment of, “Called it.”

When Dean broke away, Castiel nodded approvingly. “Well said,” he smiled.

Dean started driving, then continued, “I love you.”

Castiel stared at him for several seconds before Dean realized what information he had just divulged. “No, I mean, what? I – no! I didn't mean to tell you that, at least not _now_ —”

“I love you, too, Castiel said, cutting off the rather embarrassing stream of near-stupidity Dean had been spewing.

“Then why did you let me go on and on—”

“It’s amusing to see you stuttering and making excuses,” the angel grinned.

At that, a more or less comfortable silence blanketed the Impala.


End file.
